Umeshu
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Natto |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Forker |fa2 = Uke Mochi |recipe = Mixed Greens |food type = Alcoholic Beverage |birthplace = China |birth year = 2nd century |cn name = 梅酒 |personality = Refined |height = 155cm |likes1 = Natto |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Rie Okamoto |cvcn = |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = To do what I want, go where I want to; though this may be a feat for me, it is the freedom I strive for. |bio = A graceful and gentle girl. Because she doesn't want to trouble others, she often uses questioning tone to ascertain her conversation partner's feelings whenever she engages in a conversation. CN: An extremely refined and gentle girl, she is very passionate to anyone and anything. Moreover, because she fear that her over zealousness may make others uncomfortable, most of her conversations is built on questions about the opposite party. |food introduction = Originally made as a way to preserve plum fruits, umeshu has now become a popular alcoholic beverage in Japan. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 1379 |atk = 23 |def = 26 |hp = 511 |crit = 462 |critdmg = 723 |atkspd = 732 |normaltitle = Sweet and Sour |normal = Umeshu uses a sweet and sour sake to heal herself by 35 HP over 3 seconds, also putting up a shield that absorbs 59 damage for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Sour Plum Power |energy = Opening her sake bottle's lid, Umeshu controls the plums with her spiritual power, restoring 208 HP to an ally with the lowest HP, also increasing her normal attack power by 57 damage for her next 4 basic attacks. |linktitle = Sour Plum Protection |link = Opening her sake bottle's lid, Umeshu controls the plums with her spiritual power, restoring 250 HP to an ally with the lowest HP, also increasing her normal attack power by 68 damage for her next 4 basic attacks. |pair = Natto |name = |contract = Master Attendant, does this sweet and sour flavors... suit your taste...? |login = Master Attendant! Welcome back! Uhm... is there anything that I can do for you...? |arena = I don't know why, but... I feel good whenever I'm here... CN- I'm not sure why, but my mental state is better once I calm down. |skill = Don't trouble others! |ascend = Doing this can make me stronger? But... it feels funny. CN- So this would make me stronger? This feels...new. |fatigue = I think... I have to rest for a little bit too... |recovering = I'll set out right away if something happens! CN - If there's anything urgent, I shall attend to it immediately. |attack = Let's believe in ourselves and fight! CN - You can look forward to great results. |ko = This burning sensation, I guess I don't like it after all... ukh... |notice = The food's ready! Uhm, what kind of flavor do you like? |idle1 = Master Attendant, what are you doing? |idle2 = Yellow Wine-sensei has such a great figure... what kind of training does one need to go through to get that kind of figure? |idle3 = Hmmmmm... there's nothing to do. ... But nothing will happen if I stay like this. Let's just go do some work! |interaction1 = This world is sooo vast. Don't you think we have to explore it? CN _ Such a vast world deserves to be explored...don't you think so? |interaction2 = If, by any chance, I did something inadequate, please tell me right away! CN- If there;s anything adequate, you must inform me. |interaction3 = Plum blossoms don't bear fruits. But, they bloom grandiosely in the cold weather. That's why I like them. |pledge = This is... the crystallization of our feelings? ... We've been through a long path together, but there are still many things that I'd like to know. That's why...! Master Attendant, please continue to guide me from now on as well! |intimacy1 = Is love... really taste sweet and sour like umeshu? |intimacy2 = Master Attendant... you seems very tired. How about taking a rest now? |intimacy3 = Master Attendant! You can't drink that much! |victory = It never hurts to achieve this kind of victory! CN- This types of vctory, the more the merrier. |defeat = Ugh... unforgivable... unforgivable! CN _ What a, unspeakable ending... |feeding = Ah... thank you very much! What a wonderful present... can I give you something in return? CN- thank-thank you...I can't believe you got me such a splendid gift...Is there anything you like too? |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = * Interaction 3 ** Plum has over 500 varieties. Among them, the ones that are cultivated for flower appreciating purpose is called hanaume (花梅, literally flowering plum) while the ones cultivated for its fruits is called miume (実梅, literally fruiting plum). Although, it doesn't mean that all hanaume can't bear fruits and all miume can't have beautiful blossoms. |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}